beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MASM:1.00/M.EXE
The Microsoft Macro Assembler. Strings 0xEB70-0xEB71 WB 0xEB73-0xEB7A ASM.MSF file. ASM.MSF 0xEB7C-0xEBA5 Program name. The Microsoft MACRO Assembler 0xED82-0xED8D Date. 8/24/81 Ver 0xEE0E-0xEE2D Empty spaces. 0xF108 Empty space. 0xF10C-0xF11F Segments and groups: 0xF120-0xF133 Symbols: 0xF135-0xF138 Size 0xF13A-0xF13E align 0xF140-0xF146 combine 0xF148-0xF14D class 0xF14F-0xF152 Type 0xF154-0xF158 Value 0xF15A-0xF167 Attr 0xF168-0xF175 Open segments 0xF176-0xF184 Open procedures 0xF185 A 0xF186-0xF199 Open conditionals: 0xF1E4-0xF1E5 Empty spaces. 0xF1E9 Empty space. 0xF1EB Empty space. 0xF1EE-0xF1F5 Warning 0xF1F6-0x1FB Severe 0xF1FC-0xF201 Errors 0xF203-0xF209 Errors 0xF20B-0xF211 Empty spaces. 0xF244-0xF245 WB 0xF247-0xF249 ASM 0xF24A-0xF252 ERR.MSF file. ERR.MSF 0xF254-0xF263 E r r o r --- 0xF266-0xF283 Block nesting error 0xF284-0xF2A2 Extra characters on line ? 0xF2A3-0xF2BF Register already defined 0xF2C0-0xF2DD Unknown symbol type 0xF2DE-0xF2FB Redefinition of symbol 0xF2FC-0xF319 Symbol is multi-defined 0xF31A-0xF337 Phase error between passes 0xF338-0xF355 Already had ELSE clause 0xF356-0xF373 Not in conditional block 0xF374-0xF391 Symbol not defined 0xF392-0xF3AF Syntax error 0xF3B0-0xF3CD Type illegal in context 0xF3CE-0xF3EB Should have been group name 0xF3EC-0xF409 Must be declared in pass 1 0xF40A-0xF427 Symbol type usage illegal 0xF428-0xF445 Symbol already different kind 0xF446-0xF463 Symbol is reserved word 0xF464-0xF481 Forward reference is illegal 0xF482-0xF49F Must be register 0xF4A0-0xF4BD Wrong type of register 0xF4BE-0xF4DB Must be segment or group 0xF4DC-0xF4F9 Symbol has no segment 0xF4FA-0xF517 Must be symbol type 0xF518-0xF535 Already defined locally 0xF536-0xF553 Segment parameters are changed 0xF554-0xF571 Not proper align/combine type 0xF572-0xF58F Reference to mult defined 0xF590-0xF5AD Operand was expected 0xF5AE-0xF5CB Operator was expected 0xF5CC-0xF5E9 Division by 0 or overflow 0xF5EA-0xF607 Shift count is negative 0xF608-0xF625 Operand types must match 0xF626-0xF643 Illegal use of external 0xF644-0xF661 Must be record field name 0xF662-0xF67F Must be record or fieldname 0xF680-0xF69D Operand must have size 0xF69E-0xF6BB Must be var, label or constant 0xF6BC-0xF6D9 Must be structure field name 0xF6DA-0xF6F7 Left operand must have segment 0xF6F8-0xF715 One operand must be const 0xF716-0xF733 Operands must be same or 1 abs 0xF734-0xF751 Normal type operand expected 0xF752-0xF76F Constant was expected 0xF770-0xF78D Operand must have segment 0xF78E-0xF7AB Must be associated with data 0xF7AC-0xF7C9 Must be associated with code 0xF7CA-0xF7E7 Already have base register 0xF7E8-0xF805 Already have index register 0xF806-0xF823 Must be index or base register 0xF824-0xF841 Illegal use of register 0xF842-0xF85F Value is out of range 0xF860-0xF87D Operand not in IP segment 0xF87E-0xF89B Improper operand type 0xF89C-0xF8B9 Relative jump out of range 0xF8BA-0xF8D7 Index displ. must be constant 0xF8D8-0xF8F5 Illegal register value 0xF8F6-0xF913 No immediate mode 0xF914-0xF931 Illegal size for item 0xF932-0xF94F Byte register is illegal 0xF950-0xF96D CS register illegal usage 0xF96E-0xF98B Must be AX or AL 0xF98C-0xF9A9 Improper use of segment reg. 0xF9AA-0xF9C7 No or unreachable CS 0xF9C8-0xF9E5 Operand combination illegal 0xF9E6-0xFA21 Near JMP/CALL to different CS Label can't have seg. override 0xFA22-0xFA3F Must have opcode after prefix 0xFA40-0xFA5D Can't override ES segment 0xFA5E-0xFA7B Can't reach with segment reg 0xFA7C-0xFA99 Must be in segment block 0xFA9A-0xFAB7 Can't use EVEN on BYTE seg. 0xFAB8-0xFAF3 Forward needs override or far Illegal value for DUP count 0xFAF4-0xFB11 Symbol is already external 0xFB12-0xFB2F DUP is too large for linker 0xFB30-0xFB4D Usage of ?(indeterminate) bad 0xFB4E-0xFB6B More values than defined with 0xFB6C-0xFB89 Only initialize list legal 0xFB8A-0xFBA7 Directive illegal in STRUC 0xFBA8-0xFBC5 Override with DUP is illegal 0xFBC6-0xFBE3 Field cannot be overridden 0xFBE4-0xFC01 Override is of wrong type 0xFC02-0xFC1F Register can't be forward ref 0xFC20-0xFC3D Circular chain of EQU aliases 0xFF06-0xFF0B AT 0xFF0C-0xFF11 BYTE 0xFF12-0xFF17 WORD 0xFF18-0xFF1D PARA 0xFF1E-0xFF23 PAGE 0xFF24-0xFF29 MEMORY 0xFF2A-0xFF2F PUBLIC 0xFF30-0xFF35 STACK 0xFF36-0xFF3B COMMON 0xFF3C-0xFF41 BYTE 0xFF42-0xFF47 WORD 0xFF48-0xFF4D DWORD 0xFF4E-0xFF53 QWORD 0xFF54-0xFF59 TBYTE 0xFF5A-0xFF5F NEAR 0xFF60-0xFF65 FAR 0x10245-0x10250 HEAH.PAS file. HEAH.PAS 0x1025A-0x1025B WB 0x1025D-0x10268 MISHM.PAS file. MISHM.PAS 0x1026A-0x1026B WB 0x1026-0x10278 MIS1.MSF file. MIS1.MSF 0x1027E-0x1027F WB 0x10281-0x1028C M86IO.MSF file. M86IO.MSF 0x102A0-0x102A1 WB 0x102A3-0x102AE NEWUQQ.MSF file. NEWUQQ.MSF 0x102B0-0x102B1 WB 0x102B3-0x102BE CONUXM.PAS file. CONUXM.PAS 0x102C2-0x102C3 WB 0x102C5-0x102D0 FILUXM.PAS file. FILUXM.PAS 0x10320-0x10321 WB 0x10323-0x1032E FILBM.PAS file. FILBM.PAS 0x10350-0x10351 WB 0x10353-0x1035E INIT86.MSF file. INIT86.MSF 0x10368-0x10369 CS 0x1036E-0x1036F DS 0x10374-0x10375 ES 0x1037A-0x1037B SS 0x10380-0x10381 AX 0x10386-0x10387 CX 0x1038C-0x1038D DX 0x10392-0x10393 AL 0x10398-0x10399 BL 0x1039E-0x1039F CL 0x103A4-0x103A5 DL 0x103AA-0x103AB AH 0x103B0-0x103B1 BH 0x103B6-0x103B7 CH 0x103BC-0x103BD DH 0x103C2-0x103C3 BX 0x103C8-0x103C9 BP 0x103CE-0x103CF SI 0x103D4-0x103D5 DI 0x103DA-0x103DB SP 0x103E0-0x103E1 ST 0x103E6-0x103E7 WB 0x103E9-0x103F4 M86DAT.MSF file. M86DAT.MSF 0x10417-0x1041D MACRO 0x1042E-0x10445 Text area read past end 0x10509-0x1050C PAGE 0x105E-0x10514 Symbols 0x10527-0x1054B End of file encountered on input file 0x1055C-0x10581 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .- 0x10584-0x1058A N a m e 0x1058E-0x10594 Macros: 0x10598-0x105A0 N a m e 0x105A3-0x105A8 Length 0x105AA-0x105C0 Structures and records: 0x105C4-0x105CA N a m e 0x105CE-0x105D2 Width 0x105D4-0x105DB # fields 0x105E1-0x105E5 Shift 0x105E7-0x105EB Width 0x105ED-0x105F0 Mask 0x105F2-0x105F8 Initial 0x105FA-0x105FD NONE 0x10604-0x10608 GROUP 0x1060A-0x10613 Length =N 0x10614-0x10619 PROCF 0x1061A-0x1061F PROCL 0x10620-0x10626 V REG 0x10628-0x1062D Number 0x1062E-0x10634 E Alias 0x10636-0x1063B Opcode 0x1063C-0x1063F Text 0x10643-0x1064A External 0x1064D-0x10652 Global 0x10654-0x10663 Open segment(s): 0x10664-0x10673 Open procedures: 0x10697-0x1069D ERRORS 0x106B1-0x106B7 HEAHQQ 0x106BF-0x106C5 MISHQQ 0x106CD-0x106D3 ASMSTB 0x106D5-0x106E3 *Out Of Memory* 0x106E5-0x106F4 *Internal Error* 0x106FD-0x10708 M86IO in: 0x1070A Empty space. 0x10713-0x10719 NEWUXM 0x10721-0x10727 CONUXM 0x1074C-0x10753 USER 0x10754-0x1075B USER 0x10763-0x10769 FILUQQ 0x1076E-0x10771 USER 0x10772-0x10775 CON 0x10776-0x10779 LINE 0x1077A-0x1077D LPT1 0x1077E-0x10781 PRN 0x1078A Empty space. 0x10795-0x1079B PARSE 0x107A4-0x107AB NUL 0x107B0-0x107B2 ]: 0x107B4-0x107B8 : 0x107BA-0x107C1 CON 0x107C2-0x107C9 USER 0x107CE-0x107E6 Source filename [ 0x107E8-0x107EA ASM 0x107EC-0x107FC Object filename [ 0x107FE-0x10800 OBJ 0x10802-0x10812 Source listing [ 0x10814-0x10816 LST 0x10818-0x10828 Cross reference [ 0x1082A-0x1082C CRF 0x1082E-0x10835 NUL 0x10836-0x1083D NUL 0x1083E-0x10845 NUL 0x10846-0x10854 Line invalid: ' 0x10856-0x10864 ', start again. 0x1086D-0x10874 Program name. INIT86 - 0x10876-0x1089D Version and copyright. Version 1.00 ©Copyright Microsoft 1981 0x108A5-0x108AB M86DAT Program in Action